


Profess-shun-null

by Gryphaena



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, He knows already, I actually gave him this, Poetry, Quick Read, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphaena/pseuds/Gryphaena
Summary: I wait for this emotion to subside/and your face to be blank to my heart/but it hasn't happened yet/so I unravel daily/when you are near





	Profess-shun-null

I shared my feelings two years ago  
You did not feel the same  
I pressed no further   
and thanked you for your honesty

It makes no sense,  
how my halting glances at you  
cause adrenaline in me  
I am foolish  
for holding on so long

There are so many compliments I would give,  
so many questions I would like to ask-   
but you have made yourself clear  
so I stay silent,  
though I fear I will explode

I wait for this emotion to subside,  
and your face to be blank to my heart  
but it hasn’t happened yet   
so I unravel daily   
when you are near

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the April 2018 Caesar's Palace (an ffnet forum) Poetry Challenge.


End file.
